The present invention relates to power tools, and more particularly to band saws.
Band saws typically include a continuous band saw blade disposed about a pair of pulleys, or wheels, and driven by one of the pulleys, and a guard surrounding an outer circumference of the band saw blade. The guard covers the side of the band saw blade as it rotates about the wheels and protects the band saw blade from being disrupted and/or misaligned. The bottom of the band saw is open such that the band saw blade and pulleys are accessible for removal to facilitate band saw blade replacement.